The use of monolithic applications in a computing system, such as a cloud computing system, is gradually being replaced by sets of loosely coupled, independent services. Factoring application into small services (sometimes referred to as “micro-services”) allows those services to have a developmental and operational lifecycle that is independent of their peers. These services typically have a smaller set of responsibilities than their monolithic predecessors, as well as a well-defined application programming interface (API).
The use of such a system of micro-services also comes at a cost: every service may use its own data model, use its own backing store, and define its own interfaces and its own interaction models. As the number of services increases, it becomes difficult to administer the system. As such, administrators and operators of such systems must possess deep system knowledge to identify runtime issues, and must be informed of the intricacies of every new service added to the system. The proliferation of service technologies also means that users of the system have to use various methods to interact with the system, with varying degrees of observability and extensibility.